Plan no planificado
by Carrie Summertime
Summary: [Proyecto 1-8 / Intercambio Navideño] Ambas vidas tomaron rumbos inesperadamente dolorosos, toda actividad social se vuelve un fastidio al parecer automáticamente planeada para ser llevada en pares, pero encontrarse en la Nochebuena más mala de sus vidas cambió algo y ambos lo saben. Sin planearlo, ha cambiado. [Para Luna Solitaria. ¡Feliz Navidad!]


Buen día, lectores :)

Este pequeño Kenyako (amo el Kenyako, pero detesto la navidad) es un regalo para **Luna Solitaria**, por el intercambio navideño del foro Proyecto 1-8 (¡quién diría que seguimos vigentes!). Creo que no se necesitan razones para saber porqué la elegí a ella como mi eh... ¿ahijada navideña?

**¿Lo solicitado?** Kenyako, Hurt/comfort navideño, ambientado en una adultez joven. Pistas muy leves de otras parejas._  
><em>

Como siempre, **Digimon no me pertenece ni sus personajes tampoco**, el único fin de escribir esto es por entretenimiento. Nos leemos al final.

**Nota:** Espero que sea del agrado de LS, con ello me doy por servida.

**Summary completo:** _Ambas vidas tomaron rumbos inesperadamente dolorosos, toda actividad social se vuelve un fastidio al parecer automáticamente planeada para ser llevada en pares, pero encontrarse en la Nochebuena más mala de sus vidas cambió algo y ambos lo saben. Sin planearlo, ha cambiado. Y ese cambio, para fortuna de ambos, ha sido para bien. Para más que bien._

**Recomendación:**_ Escuchar cualquier versión de I can't take my eyes off you para ambientar ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Plan no planificado<strong>

—_Único_—

.

.

.

Anotó rápidamente otro recordatorio y lo pegó al panel de corcho delante de su escritorio en su apartamento de _soltera._

_«Debes comprar leche, cereal, carnes, verduras y papel higiénico._

_No olvides las compresas ni el colirio»._

_No lo olvidaría_, simplemente era sano hacerse recordatorios seguidos, salir unos minutos del _modo piloto automático_ para detenerse a leer el panel lleno de papeles multicolores y de diversos tamaños. El escritorio, como siempre, _un desastre_; pañuelos aquí y allá, sobres de té y endulzantes, medicamentos varios (antidepresivos que no surtían su efecto, pastillas de dieta, anticonceptivos, antialérgicos, acetaminofén, ibuprofeno, otros antiinflamatorios para la tendinitis incipiente, etc.), facturas varias, los lentes de lejos, cigarrillos, en fin, un desastre a menor escala.

Nada podía estar más de cabeza que su vida.

La caja casi vacía de chocolates rellenos de mazapán era la prueba de otra relación estéril e inútil como los libros de autoayuda que estaban en su estantería. Los libros tampoco ayudaron a estirar las relaciones en las que anduvo saltando de una en otra. Mañana mismo los tiraría todos o los daría a caridad. Ni siquiera lloró cuando acabó, Hikari fue la que tuvo la amabilidad de obsequiarle dichos chocolates, Miyako sólo aceptó para no ser grosera.

—Veintisiete años… —tres más y el tren se pasaría sin ella haber abordado, _se le recocería el arroz_, ya habrá pasado su oportunidad—. Y aquí estamos, como si tuviéramos dieciocho.

Lo único que había cambiado fue su color de cabello unas cuantas veces, las primeras patas de gallo —que sólo ella podía ver— y la amenaza del reloj biológico, el reloj emocional que decía a los gritos que ya era tiempo de sentar cabeza y formar familia.

Sus compañeras de la facultad, la buena mayoría, ya habían dado aquel paso.

Pero Miyako se sentía estancada.

Miró por la ventana los primeros copos de nieve caer, el té casi frío a su lado, las luces navideñas… pensar tanto le daba dolor de cabeza, así que dos comprimidos de acetaminofén le darían un alivio temporal.

Hikari le habla al chat de _Facebook_, preguntándole qué tal. Responde lo mismo de siempre: _sin novedades_. Sostener conversaciones con sus amigas resultaba casi un calvario obligatorio; todas hablando de matrimonios, hijos y compromisos sociales que obligatoriamente implicaban ir de a dos. Se desconecta porque no quiere lidiar con lo mismo de siempre, más vale seguir sin novedades.

**« — »**

_Trabajar para vivir, vivir para trabajar_. No sabe cómo ni cuándo mezcló los conceptos, pero allí está, encerrado en un cubículo, releyendo otro caso que parece otro callejón sin salida, si en unas semanas no se resolvía, lo darían por cerrado.

_Casos sin resolver cerrados_. Así podría resumir todas sus relaciones fallidas; nadie aguantaba su estilo de vida y ya comenzaba a resignarse. Daisuke insistía en presentarle a amigas de su pareja, pero nada, todas incompatibles.

Y no por tener muy alta la vara de las expectativas, simplemente era una cuestión inevitable de incompatibilidad, como si a un O RH negativo le trasfundieran sangre de un AB positivo. Ya no sabía qué excusa ponerle a su mejor amigo, así que eligió encerrarse en su trabajo, arriesgar la vida era tan sólo una preocupación menor. Daisuke llamaba cada vez menos y Ken estaba cómodo con aquello.

El desastre de papeles, carpetas, cajones y vasos de papel con olor a café _expresso _de la máquina expendedora era lo de menos. Nada podría estar más desordenado que su vida, no sólo por los desarreglos del sueño, no sólo por olvidar rasurarse la barba durante días… simplemente las cosas llegaron a ese punto de difícil retorno a sus veintiséis.

Finalmente se levantó, esquivó los cajones y cajas desperdigados por el piso y tras calzarse el abrigo, fue al patio de la estación a fumar para luego volver a trabajar.

_Nieve_, caía como plumas blancas sobre las baldosas y las mesas. La decoración navideña del cuartel le daba una sensación de náusea.

La mayoría de sus compañeros apuraban el trabajo para compartir con sus familias, él sólo se atenía a hacer lo que debía de hacer y punto. Ya nadie le preguntaba el porqué de su conducta, todos se habían acostumbrado a ese silencio, Ken se limitaba a deambular como un fantasma que ni asusta ni reconforta entre el cuartel y los casos en terreno. Como si tocar cadáveres buscando evidencias fuera tan normal como el ciclo de las estaciones, como que luego del día sigue la noche o que a febrero le precede enero.

Una rutina como él; _ni atemorizante ni reconfortante_. Sólo costumbre, como respirar.

**« — »**

—Carajo —se afirmó de un poste, suspirando resignada. Ni corriendo logró alcanzar el maldito autobús y a que pasara el siguiente, tendría al menos media hora congelándose allí.

Nochebuena y la gente estaba envuelta en una vaporosa alegría, las melodías navideñas de las tiendas, las decoraciones, todo de rojo, verde y blanco. Como si no fuera suficiente vivir frente a un árbol de hojas perennes con ridículas luces en forma de duendes y renos.

Quedarse afuera no tenía sentido, pero se debatía entre entrar y soportar esa vomitivamente melosa música navideña o quedarse afuera y soportar el frío y las luces de los árboles y postes. Optó por lo primero, entrando a… bueno, no vio exactamente, el meollo del asunto era simplemente estar en un ambiente caliente durante esa media hora. Al alzar la cabeza se encontró en el pequeño almacén de veinticuatro horas, el dependiente parecía tan amargado como ella por ser navidad.

Buscó algo qué comprar para despistar, quizás algunas galletas, leche y cena para calentar al microondas. Tras echar a la canasta dos paquetes de galletas de trigo entero y una caja de leche de soya, se fue al estante de los productos congelados.

Lo reconoció apenas lo vio, elegía, como ella, algún platillo para recalentar en casa (o en el trabajo, qué iría a saber ella, si hace tanto que no le veía). Se acercó casualmente y buscó invasivamente cerca de él entre las cajas de pescado con verduras al vapor y sushi congelado.

No se dio ni por enterado. Quizá la culpa recaía en su cabello corto hasta los hombros, sus lentes cuadrados de marco grueso o sus ropas oscuras. Miyako pasó a llevarle el brazo intencionalmente para darse por presente.

—Perdón —dijo en voz suficientemente alta para que él pudiera reconocerla.

—No, descuide, yo estaba distraído y… —al girar el rostro una mueca de extrañeza se apoderó de sus labios, pero luego reaccionó—. ¿Miyako? ¿Inoue Miyako? ¿Eres tú? —Comentó auténticamente perplejo.

—Sí, y yo te vi primero —sonrió sin energías, tomando finalmente una bandeja de salmón con pastas—. Te reconocí apenas te vi, aunque ahora traigas barba y el cabello aún más largo y desordenado —soltó una risita.

—Perdona, sinceramente, pero estoy tan centrado en el trabajo que no me entero de nada —reprimió un suspiro resignado.

—Lo mismo pasó hace unos seis meses, pasé por tu lado y ni me reconociste, pero yo llevaba demasiada prisa para hacértelo notar —se encogió de hombros.

—¿De verdad? ¡Perdóname, fue sin querer! —se apuró a escoger una bandeja cualquiera, sin mirarla siquiera; cualquier cosa era mejor que cenar ramen instantáneo.

—Descuida, hace seis meses llevaba el cabello aún más corto y encima tinturado de castaño, más las lentillas, era muy obvio que no ibas a reconocerme —volvió a reírse sin ganas.

Ambos quedaron en un silencio más que incómodo; Miyako con la cesta colgando de un brazo, Ken con la bandeja de surtido de mariscos y arroz entre las manos, parados frente a frente sin parecer dispuestos a hacer otra cosa. Miyako sacó el móvil para mirar la hora desde el bolsillo de su abrigo y lo volvió a guardar tras verla. Había estado allí casi por veinte minutos.

—¿Harás algo… hoy? —realmente se sintió estúpida preguntándole aquello en Nochebuena. Quizá ya tenía planes y…

—No realmente —cortó el curso de sus pensamientos, encogiéndose de hombros—. Salí de trabajar un día completo y planeaba irme a dormir a casa… ¿qué hay de ti?

—Nada, Hikari me invitó a pasar la noche con algunos del grupo pero… —se encogió de hombros, incómoda—. Familias y esas cosas, como que no encajo.

Y volvió a reírse con una pena tan resignada que Ken se contagió del sentimiento. Quizá se arrepentiría cuando tuviera que volver al trabajo, pero… se lo debía por haberla ignorado, incluso si no fue intencional.

—¿Y si cenamos juntos? Serán cenas al microondas… pero es mejor que nada y mejor que comer solos en esta noche que amarga a cualquiera que deba pasarla solo… —intentó sonreírle con naturalidad, pero apenas pudo.

—¿No estás cansado? —Preguntó Miyako con suavidad, colocando su mano libre sobre uno de los hombros del Ichijouji.

—Más amargado que cansado, si quieres que te sea sincero —la miró con nostalgia—. Y tampoco tengo niños o pareja, por eso rechacé la invitación de Daisuke… y como coincidentemente no tenemos nada que hacer, ¿cenamos juntos? —repitió su invitación.

—Claro, claro, ¿por qué no? —terminó aceptando.

Se le volvería a pasar el autobús, pero ya sería el menor de sus problemas.

**« — »**

—Disculpa este desastre… —apartó las bolsas de basura de la entrada para permitirle descalzarse antes de entrar al apartamento—. Pero raramente estoy en casa.

—Mi piso va por el mismo rumbo, así que no te preocupes —le sonrió, entrando con las bolsas de ambas compras—. ¿Tienes cerveza o algo para beber?

—Sí, algo ha de quedarme… mientras, ponte cómoda y deja las bandejas en la mesada de la cocina, por favor.

Hizo caso y mientras Ken se encargaba de poner algo de orden, Miyako decidió echarle una mano y ordenar un poco la sala, recoger algunos trastos, limpiar ceniceros, sacudir el polvo con un trapo que halló por ahí… simples y pequeñas manías suyas. Ken lo notó pero no dijo nada por no incomodarla, ella ayudaba sin malas intenciones.

—Podría poner algo de música si el silencio es molestia… si quieres, claro —volvió a decirle, volviendo a la mesa del pequeño living con dos latas grandes de cerveza y las comidas ya calientes.

—Si no es molestia para ti… claro.

Ken se apresuró a encender la radio, buscando alguna emisora que no tuviese aquellos molestos villancicos ni hablase nada sobre navidad, algo de música clásica fue lo único que encontró decente.

—¿Y… qué ha sido de tu vida? Hace más de dos años que no hablamos así —comenzó Miyako, removiendo el salmón de su cena con cierta duda.

—Trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo, una que otra relación y lidiar con los intentos de casamentero de Daisuke, desde que se prometió que se ha puesto peor… —comentó con fastidio, echando algo de comida a su boca y masticando antes de volver a hablar—. ¿Y tú, qué tal?

—Trabajo y más trabajo, evitar reuniones sociales porque todo se hace de a dos y… casi lo mismo, pero con Hikari y una que otra ex compañera de facultad.

—Vaya… yo que a ti ya te hacía casada, con un buen hombre y todo eso, la verdad ha sido una sorpresa y… —tomó aire— no ha sido tan malo saberte en las mismas que yo. No sé, me da algo de esperanza…

Miyako le quedó mirando con expresión confundida, expresión que Ken interpretó como ofendida, por lo cual se apresuró a agitar las manos varias veces para no dejarla tomar la palabra.

—¡No me malinterpretes, por favor! Es que… no sé cómo explicarlo, si cualquiera de las otras chicas estuviera igual que yo, no me sentiría esperanzado, pero es que tú, Miyako… —Se dio cuenta que en vez de aclarar las cosas, las estaba complicando el doble.

—¿Insinúas que…? —Miyako ya realmente comenzaba a cabrearse.

—¡No insinúo nada! De hecho… es cuestión de matemáticas —volvió a confundir más a Inoue y a la situación en sí.

Miyako ya para esas alturas de la conversación comenzaba a ponerse de pie.

—_Es que eres atractiva_. Las demás chicas de nuestro grupo no me lo parecen, no en _este _sentido, al menos.

Volvió a sentarse sobre sus talones sin gracia alguna, mirándole aún más confundida que antes.

—Eres atractiva. Y no estoy ni ebrio ni desesperado ni resignado a terminar como un solterón con una granja de hormigas porque no aguanto a los perros —Miyako se rió ante aquel comentario, lo cual relajó a Ken—. Y bueno… es sólo eso, no sé. Eres una chica bastante mona y no concibo cómo es que… estás soltera.

—Mala suerte, malas elecciones, malos novios, malos horarios de trabajo y cero motivación para seguir buscando. Y resignación a que terminaré como una solterona con una enorme jaula de aves porque a Hawkmon le desesperan los gatos… así van las cosas —expresó, apurando su cerveza a tragos largos.

Ambos recuerdan que fue lo último que trataron mientras sus mentes estaban sobrias.

**« — »**

—¿Nos veremos para la víspera de año nuevo a mirar la televisión? —Ambos estaban boca arriba en la cama, cubiertos sólo por la sábana, pero Ken, para sorpresa de ella, fue quién rompió el silencio—. Escuchar juntos las ciento ocho campanadas…

—¿Para purificarnos de esto? —Miyako no quería mirarlo, sólo seguía con la vista puesta en el techo de la habitación—. ¿O de todo este año de mierda?

—Por el año y por otras cosas, no sé tú. Podría intentar cocinar algo, no soy tan bueno con la comida, pero se me dan bien los dulces… —Ken alzó las manos, de pronto volvía a sentirse un niño. Un niño torpe y esperanzado en escuchar un sí.

—Soy buena cocinando, pero la repostería se me da fatal —Miyako volvió el rostro lo suficiente para mirarle, con la sonrisa espontánea de su _yo _de doce años.

En la radio comenzaba a sonar cierta canción muy conocida de Frank Sinatra.

—Escucha, esa canción tan conocida de Frank Sinatra —señaló Ken, volteándose para mirarla bien.

—No es suya, es un cover que le hizo a no sé quien —la chica se encogió de hombros otra vez en la noche—. No sé de quién es, pero Sinatra la hizo conocida.

Ken esperaba dedicársela, pero, se dijo mentalmente, aquello sería una cursilería enorme incluso para alguien como él. Sobre todo para él. Ni menos luego de haber tenido sexo por algo que parecía más capricho de borrachera que otra cosa.

—Hagamos una cena de año nuevo y escuchemos las ciento ocho campanadas y vayamos al templo el primero de enero —concedió Miyako, sacándole una sonrisa. Le gustaba hacerlo sonreír y sólo por eso volvió a besarlo.

—¿Irás con kimono? —Interrogó Ken, como si hacer planes para fiestas con ella fuese algo natural.

—Lo dudo, el último que usé ya no me queda. Tenía dieciocho, era más baja y las tetas más pequeñas. Di el último estirón casi ya a los veintidós.

—Entonces lo que elijas ponerte estará bien —Ichijouji no recordaba haberse reído tantas veces como esa noche, quizá por los comentarios desenfadados de Inoue (aún) en estado de intemperancia o por su propio estado o por una mezcla de todo.

—Condescendiente como todo hombre, _resta puntos_ —volvió a reírse ella, sacándole a él otra sonrisa—. Si quieres conseguir a una chica deberías personalizar un poco el discurso, no sé.

—Sugeriría minifalda, pero vamos a un templo. Y recuerdo que los vestidos hasta los tobillos te sentaban bastante bien por ser más alta que la mayoría de tus amigas —rodó los ojos, Miyako era Miyako y contra ella no se podía batallar.

—_Bingo_. Eso esperaba escuchar —volvió a besarlo antes de darse la vuelta—. Descansa, lo mereces.

Él se sumió fácilmente en un sueño profundo, sólo entonces dimensionó cuán cansado estaba y su necesidad urgente de descanso. Miyako se giró otra vez para velar su sueño hasta que ella misma quedó profundamente dormida pasando su brazo por el torso de él.

Despertaron ya bastante entrado el día, ambos abrazados por el frío que en algún momento de la madrugada comenzaron a sentir. Se dieron el beso de buenos días y por la tarde cada cual volvió a hacer su respectiva vida, pero con más distracciones de las habituales.

**« — »**

Miyako respondía menos cortante los mensajes de Hikari, a Ken en la guardia lo notaban visiblemente más alegre, de hecho, _notaban _que estaba allí porque aquella canción sonaba desde su cubículo varias veces al día.

—¿Ichijouji escuchando música? Raro como un perro verde —cuchicheaban por allí en la comisaría.

—¿Inoue-san mirando mucho su celular y riéndose? ¿Estará enferma o se ha enviciado a algún juego? —Murmuraban allá, en la oficina de logística del centro de investigación.

Y ellos, manteniendo el silencio de todo aquello, sólo dejando al mundo con sus especulaciones.

**« — »**

—Este año el equipo masculino tiene pinta de ganar —comentó ella, mientras saboreaba el pastel de fresas que Ken hubo estado preparando—. Las chicas cantan terrible en esta ocasión.

—Tú eres la que sabe —le concedió, buscando el destapador de botellas en la cocina.

—¡Olvida el champagne y ven a ver el programa! —Miyako lo llamó a los gritos, aunque pudiera verlo desde la sala.

—¡Imposible! Año nuevo sin champagne no es año nuevo —negó, vaciando al final el contenido del cajón de los utensilios de cocina en la mesada.

—¿Desde cuándo tan occidental? —rió ella.

—Desde que pasamos juntos año nuevo.

Y con eso le cerró la boca sin más.

Las cosas terminaron más o menos así: Ken buscando como si le fuera la vida su destapador de botellas luego de preparar una cena de año nuevo junto a Miyako, eligieron preparar pavo para la ocasión. Él dejó en claro que su único talento culinario recaía en las cosas dulces, un pastel de fresas y un _bavarois_ de la misma fruta con salsa ácida de limón. Miyako había logrado conjugar algo más o menos bueno a base de pavo, papas y otras verduras al vapor.

_Casi parecían una familia. O una pareja de recién casados._

Se quedó de pie un momento en la cocina, asimilando del todo ese pensamiento. ¿Pensó en familia? ¿Matrimonio? ¿Él y Miyako? Una semana era demasiado pronto para plantearse todas esas cosas, pero sin duda esa había sido su mejor semana en años. Removió algunas cosas, para no mirarla y encontró lo que tanto buscaba.

—Lo encontré. Estaba escondido entre las espátulas y el pelador de patatas —le comentó, sentándose otra vez a la mesa, cuando comenzaba a sonar ya la primera campanada.

Miyako notó el brusco cambio anímico, pero eligió hacer caso omiso, mientras fingía quitarle el papel al corcho de la botella de champán.

Siguieron las campanas una tras otra, efectivamente el equipo masculino ganaba ese Año Nuevo.

—¿No hemos estado acelerando las cosas por no sentirnos solos? —La centésima campanada sonó un poco más fuerte que las anteriores, Miyako le miraba a los ojos con cierta seriedad atípica de ella, pero común de su _yo_ adulto.

—Si quieres ir despacio, iremos despacio —la centésima segunda acompañó sus palabras—. No tenemos que ir al templo a pedir deseos que sabemos que no se harán realidad ni colocar pinos fuera de nuestros apartamentos ni nada de esas tradiciones.

—De poder, podemos, pero… sólo no quiero hacerme ilusiones, que no vaya a funcionar, tú sabes… —Miyako simplemente lanzaba evasivas mientras las últimas campanadas del templo cercano tañían junto a las explosiones de los fuegos artificiales—. Bienvenido Año —Abrió a destiempo la botella, mojándolos a ambos por accidente.

Se abrazaron sin decir nada más, brindando en vasos por no hallar las copas y prometiéndose ambos que irían a un ritmo más lento por no arruinar las cosas, por no salir demasiado heridos si aquello terminaba no resultando.

Esa noche se quedaron mirando películas de _Home __Alone_ hasta que dio el amanecer, comiendo pastel y bebiendo chocolate caliente, envueltos en la misma manta. De todos modos, a mediodía, irían al templo a pedir algún deseo, tocar las campanas y comprar algún amuleto.

**« — »**

—¿Y entonces? —Interrogó Ken, asomando la cabeza tímidamente por la puerta del baño— ¿Qué ha salido?

—_Gracias al cielo_, negativo, fue un susto nada más… creo, debería hacer otro o recurrir a un médico —le extendió el pequeño test sin mirarle—. Supongo que deberemos ser más cuidadosos, no fiarnos sólo de la píldora.

No es que les disgustase la idea de ser padres, pero unirse al séquito de _Pro Familia_ y _Los Niños Son Una Bendición _de sus amigos… era casi como una mala película de terror americana. Ken no le devolvió la prueba, terminó por cerrar la puerta del baño y esperarla en la sala con dos entradas al cine y una invitación a cenar a un restaurant de comida indonesia del centro, uno nuevo que sentía curiosidad por probar.

Habían acordado que así sería su relación, ni del todo seria ni del todo informal, un intermedio, como si no fuese obvio que no tenían ojos para nadie más, como si no fuese obvio que habían llegado al final de la misma búsqueda llena de errores al comienzo. A veces escuchaban bromas del tipo "¿hasta cuándo se niegan a comprometerse?".

Se querían. Y mucho, pero de allí a comprometerse, casarse y procrear…

—No estaría del todo mal —la saludó mientras elegía qué suéter colocarse para salir—. ¿Qué dices, Miya, azul, gris o negro?

—Azul claro esta vez —cogió una camisa de mangas largas—. Puedes poner algo de color, ¿no crees? Y no, no estaría mal, pero…

Se quedó en pie, cruzada de brazos y mirándose a ambos reflejados en el espejo.

—Supongo que ya no podemos seguir haciéndonos los desentendidos. Salimos hace un año, vivimos juntos, cocinamos juntos, somos una pareja formal aunque digamos que no —reflexionó ella, sentándose a los pies de la cama—. Supe que serías el hombre de mi vida desde que mi cepillo de dientes está junto al tuyo de manera permanente.

—¿Entonces ni pájaros ni granjas de hormigas para nosotros? En lugar de eso, niños y una casa más grande, ¿verdad? —Se sentó a su lado, con la camisa sobre las rodillas—. Me has arruinado la sorpresa, Miya. Pensaba pedirte matrimonio, pero, otra vez, te me has adelantado. Una vez más.

—De hecho, creo que hemos pensado en exactamente lo mismo, ni yo me he adelantado a ti ni tú te has quedado atrás, hemos pensado lo mismo, nada más —suavizó su expresión, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Y…? ¿Qué dices al respecto? —la miró a través del reflejo de ambos en el espejo, acomodando su brazo para lograr posar la mano en su mejilla.

—Digo que sí, que acepto.

Segunda navidad juntos, Ken se había dejado un salario completo en comprarle una sortija de oro rosa y un diamante rojo que planeaba darle en la cena que había reservado. Volvería a hacer su petición en unas horas.

Volvieron a vestirse para salir tal como habían acordado, primero al cine a ver una cinta de ciencia ficción, género en el que ambos coincidían, luego a cenar a un soberbio restaurant en un piso treinta y cuatro del barrio de Akihabara, con una panorámica de toda la ciudad ante ellos.

—Comida indonesia que no había comido en mi vida, un piso treinta y cuatro, la vista de casi todo lo que se pueda ver de Tokio, luces, tú formal… esto claramente huele a matrimonio —rió la de anteojos, bebiendo de su vaso de cerveza indonesia—. Y con una buena cerveza, ¡esto es genial!

—Hay cosas que no puedes predecir por mucho que te esfuerces en hacerlo, Inoue Miyako-san —entrecerró sus ojos sonriéndole de vuelta, llamando a un camarero a mano alzada mientras éste traía un estéreo y lo conectaba a un dispositivo USB—. _You're__just__too__good__to__be__ true, I __can't__ take my __eyes__ off __you_ —canturreó riéndose, sacando la caja cuadrada de terciopelo rojo del bolsillo de su abrigo—. Tampoco podrías adivinar el anillo, ni que intentaría cantarte aunque fuera un poco si bien sabes que odio cantar —abrió la caja con el anillo, Miyako sólo seguía sus movimientos con los ojos—. ¿Bailamos?

—¿Por el resto de nuestras vidas? Claro.

Se levantó de su asiento sólo para seguirle los pasos con aquella canción que los unió en primer lugar.

—_Frankie Valli_, así se llama el autor original —le susurró Miyako—. Ha sido versionada por muchísimos artistas de todo el mundo y traducida a otros idiomas, tales como español, sueco, japonés, alemán…

—Entonces haremos nuestra historia, dos no-tan-amargados cercanos a los treinta se reencuentran en un ambiente atípico, se ven como el amor de la vida del otro, pero no quieren sincerarse si no hasta una navidad en un costoso restaurant de piso treinta y cuatro mientras bailan entre unas mesas con la versión no original de una canción que los unió, será tan conocida que se traducirá a muchos idiomas, ¿qué te parece? —Volvió a sentarse después de terminar aquella pieza y recibir varios aplausos de los otros comensales— ¡Muchas gracias, señores, perdón por interrumpir vuestra cena!

—¿Eso es lo que querías, cierto? Sorprenderme a tal punto que no tuviera una respuesta formulada previamente para ti, ¿verdad? —Miyako se miró largamente la sortija puesta en su anular izquierdo—. Dándome una sortija de oro rosa y rubí…

—Un diamante rojo, de hecho —interrumpió Ken, con una sonrisa, sonrojándola tanto como estaba la piedra preciosa de su joya.

—¡Dios! Es que es… excesivo, soberbio… no puedo negarme… no puedo decirte que no —Miyako soltó una risa nerviosa, cubriéndose el rostro con la derecha.

—Así como yo no puedo quitarte los ojos de encima —tomó su mano por sobre la mesa para besarla—. Te quiero muchísimo, Miyako, muchísimo. No sólo por toda la felicidad que me has dado, no sólo por cómo me cambiaste la vida. Hay muchas otras razones que tú ni podrías adivinar y prefiero reservármelas porque no las puedo poner en palabras y por eso mismo y mucho más, te he elegido como la mujer de mi vida, no esperando besarte bajo el muérdago ni nada de esas tradiciones navideñas.

—Y yo tengo la responsabilidad y la suerte de compartir todo eso contigo, ¿verdad? —Miyako volvió a mirarle a los ojos, con el maquillaje más o menos estropeado por culpa de las lágrimas, en parte por la risa, en parte por el llanto de felicidad.

—Te pasa por besarme en navidad —concedió—. Asume ahora las consecuencias —volvió a inclinarse por encima de la mesa para besarla en los labios.

—Asumo, pues, como la adulta responsable que se espera que sea a mis años.

—_Bingo_ —la miró cariñosamente, acariciándole una mejilla.

—No me robes la frase, eh —se rió a su vez—. Ya tienes bastante de mí como para que sigas.

Él le hubiera respondido que ella le había robado el sueño, el mal humor y muchas otras cosas, hasta las cobijas por la noche durante las madrugadas frías, pero la dejó creer que era tan sólo una frase. Ella era una persona asertiva, así que era más que probable que se diera cuenta de lo demás, ¿verdad?

Nunca pensó que Miyako, la que llegó como un golpe de aire fresco a su encierro, como calor a pleno invierno, se volvería tan importante para él en cosa de días, tanto que había curado todas las heridas que él ignoró durante años con tan sólo besarle en los hombros después de haber hecho el amor, con tan sólo sostener su rostro entre las manos y mirarle a los ojos, entendiéndolo todo, sin necesitar pedir permiso ni explicaciones.

Sin esperarlo, pero buscándolo de alguna forma inconsciente, Ken estaba allí, frente a ella, sonriendo seguido y haciendo chistes, como si la misma risa suya espantara a sus malas decisiones pasadas, a todos los cariños que no supieron llenarla, como si el reloj emocional, de pronto, se hubiera visto callado en su necesidad de amor, sabiéndose satisfecho, rebosando de cosas buenas, de todo lo positivo de la vida.

—Entonces, la próxima navidad, la pasaremos con el grupo y serás ya la señora Ichijouji, ¿cierto? —Ken la miró a los ojos, acariciándole las manos con cuidado.

—Y, en la medida posible, nos uniremos al equipo de Los Niños Son Una Bendición, ¿verdad? —Concedió Miyako, con una sonrisa—. Porque ya hemos disfrutado casi un año de matrimonio antes de casarnos, así que lo que queda, será para nuestra descendencia, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

—Como siempre, Miya, como siempre —se encogió de hombros, soltando un suspiro—. Mi mujer es asertiva.

—Y mi casi-esposo muy detallista.

Después de todo, sus vidas terminaban transcurriendo en una serie de sucesos planificados que ellos no llegaban siquiera a planear. Y aquellos planes, sin dudas eran sus preferidos.

**— . . . —**

* * *

><p>Aclaraciones: Copiaré y pegaré desde la Encarta(?). Sobre lo dicho de las 108 campanadas y la visita a los templos.<p>

«La víspera de Año Nuevo (31 de diciembre), algunos japoneses se ponen un quimono y visitan algún santuario. _No obstante, más de la mitad de la población se sienta frente al televisor para ver un concurso nacional de canto, donde los hombres rivalizan con las mujeres_, pero las últimas notas deben entonarse antes de medianoche, momento en que los monjes budistas empiezan a tocar las campanas en los templos._ Las campanas suenan 108 veces, un repique por cada uno de los defectos humanos según la religión budista. Se dice que esos tañidos de las campanas purifican a los creyentes de los deseos pecaminosos acumulados durante el año._»

«El _Ganjitsu_ es el Año Nuevo de los japoneses y se observa el 1 de enero. La celebración del Año Nuevo en Japón, llamada _Oshogatsu_, dura tres días, del 1 al 3 de enero. Esos días se intercambian regalos y se envían postales. Las calles son decoradas y muchos hogares colocan pequeños pinos a ambos lados de la puerta que representan longevidad y constancia.»

Pues... ¿eso? Ha sido un poco largo para ser un Oneshot de mi parte, pero salió así, no sé siquiera si ha resultado o no... pero ¡aquí está! Fui puntual esta vez (?).

Luna Solitaria, si te ha gustado, eres libre de hacérmelo saber... y si no, adelante también :'D

No porque yo sea un grinch que odia la navidad, no saludaré a nadie... ¡felices fiestas!

Espero que sea de su agrado, queridos lectores. Y recuerden, **si beben, no conduzcan.**

_Carrie Summertime_


End file.
